


La Petit Fleur

by BlueRoseDream



Series: All The Things I Love About You [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mika is a very cute and shy boy, who also thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Mika thinks back on the first time he felt captivated by Arashi Narukami.





	La Petit Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Clara! Though it’s early in the case of the series, I wrote this in honor of the anniversary of Spring of our Youth since you are the one who inspired me to write it. I hope you enjoy the prequel ^^
> 
> Recommended listen (since this is loosely based off of it): Weekend Magic by BIGMAMA

You know, Mika-chan? I’ve always wondered how long you have been in love with me. It feels as if you’ve known me for much longer than I can remember.”

Mika laughed lightly as he cuddled next to Arashi on the couch with their two cats curled up behind him.

It was like a dream. A dream he had never believed would become real.

To think that his love would be fulfilled and become this strong after fourteen years, he just couldn’t believe it.

And in the back of his mind, he could still hear the first time Oshi-san told him to try approaching him so many years ago.

 _“Honestly Kagehira, I don’t understand why you can’t simply interact with her instead of hiding here all the time. If you were actually here to work that’d be one thing, but you have been watching Narukami for the past twenty minutes rather than focusing on that horrendous needlework of yours!”_  

_Shu watched exasperatedly as Mika continued to gaze out the window in a daze until he finally ended up pricking his finger causing him to jolt back to reality._

_He blinked for a moment, having forgotten that he was supposed to be working on a personal project with Oshi-san, before turning towards his mentor to apologize to him sincerely for getting distracted once again. It was as he had said. There was clearly no point in being in the handicrafts room if he wasn’t going to work on anything (like he originally intended), but he simply couldn’t help himself. For a long while, he never understood why his eyes would continue to follow his classmate despite his slight unease around the rest of his peers, yet, something about her seemed...different._

_Arashi Narukami._ _Beautiful, athletic, smart—she was a well-known figure at Yumenosaki alongside her group of friends known as Knights._

_In comparison, Mika believed that he was nothing but an ordinary boy with odd eyes. Not particularly special aside from his grades that allowed him to enroll at this school in the first place._

_But even so, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to her all the same, like gravity pulling him towards her, that shining star that was too bright for him to handle yet gentle enough to urge him to come close. Though they had only spoken in passing, Mika had wanted nothing more but to spend time with her and hope that she might ask him to be his friend. He had doubted it, considering her popularity, but he had his hopes._

_When was it that he fell in love with her?_

_To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure._

_At some point in time, he was able to speak to her in length for a project, but his uneasiness around his fellow group members had left him struggling to find a place to cut in and talk to her on a personal level._

_So he waited._

_Afraid of seeming creepy for trying to awkwardly approach her, he would glance in her direction from afar, take in the warmth of her smile, and then look away as if blinded just as he had done only moments ago. At some point in time, she had noticed him in the way that she smiled and waved at him from where she was standing, but it wasn’t until he had found her sleeping alone in the library during winter time that he took the opportunity to try to get a little closer._

_Talk to her, Oshi-san had told him. Stop dawdling like a lovesick fool._

_And he tried._

_Sort of. Maybe. Not really._

_He made an attempt if that counted for anything._

_But in the end, he would simply sit across from her and create little flowers to leave behind as she slept. And by the time she had awakened, Mika would already be long gone._

_White camellias, cherry blossoms, and lilies of the valley..._

_Those blooms were his wishes growing slowly—little by little—with each passing day as he waited patiently for the day when he would have the courage to make those wishes come true._

_White camellias, cherry blossoms, and lilies of the valley all forming a laurel he would place on her head with a shy smile upon its completion._

It was as if fate was cheering him on when he saw those flowers again years later.

Soon would he realize that flowers he had made for her back then would now be decorating the edges of the sign of a flower shop indicating that they were open.

“Well? Mika-chan, I need to know. My curiosity is killing me!”

Mika smiled as he looked up at her and pressed his finger to his lips.

“It’s a secret.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> White Camelia – Waiting  
> Lily of the Valley – Promise of Happiness  
> Cherry Blossoms – Kindness and Gentleness
> 
> A fitting memory for what would soon be the reason for the flower shop being named what it is ^^


End file.
